Recuerdos
by Kato Banko
Summary: Otro BxR, esta vez Bason cuenta como se enamoro de Ren y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar a su lado


_Dedicado a mi Kei y Karin quienes siempre están ahí, y obviamente también a Bason!! *.* aunque nadie lo tome en cuenta yo lo amoooo n.n_

**Recuerdos**

5:23 de la madrugada marcaba el reloj de la habitación pintada de color blanco, tenía un armario café oscuro pegado a la pared, al lado estaba la puerta que también era blanca, en una esquina había un escritorio lleno de papeles y lápices tirados, en medio había una enorme cama de sábanas y cubrecama azules, en el suelo se encontraba la ropa tirada, la ventana era la única que le daba luz a la habitación iluminando los cuerpos de los hombres que se encontraban acostados sin nada de ropa, el menor se apoyaba en el pecho del mayor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, parecían dormidos hasta que uno rompió el silencio

-Eso fue maravilloso-susurró Ren con tono satisfecho mientras tocaba el cabello de su compañero con la mano derecha, él le sonrió

-Claro que lo fue...gracias a ti-se movió para besar su frente con ternura-tenías muchas ganas

-No fue gracias a mi, tú haces todo el trabajo, Bason-se rió

-¿Trabajo? A mi me encanta hacerte esto, tú me gustas desde siempre-esta vez lo besó en los labios, Ren lo abrazó del cuello y ambos metieron la lengua, eso duró un par de minutos hasta que terminó bruscamente-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Bason

-Dijiste que me amas desde siempre¿verdad?-le dijo con cara seria

-Claro-respondió con un poco de miedo por la expresión de su amo

-¿O sea que me amas desde que yo era un bebé?¿cómo es eso?-dijo, intrigado

-Bueno...no desde que eras un bebé...es que es una larga historia-le explicó como pudo ya que ni él mismo entendía bien la situación

-Entonces cuéntame-se sentó en la cama con ansiedad

-De acuerdo, te contaré como me enamoré de ti-se sentó al lado de Ren, este colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio dulcemente

-Comienza-le dijo Ren, con ansiedad

_Todo comenzó el 1 de Enero de 1986, yo estaba encerrado en el castillo de la familia Tao junto a los otros espíritus y zombies del castillo como siempre, llevábamos años allí sin hacer nada, rara vez veiamos a alguien pero escuchábamos todo lo que ocurría afuera, hasta que ese día llegó Pai Long y la señorita Jun_

_-Ven,Bason-dijo la pequeña-Mi padre te necesita-me asusté muchísimo al escuchar eso...si En-sama quería verme era por algo importante y...yo no había hecho nada si llevaba años encerrado allí! De todos modos los seguí a ambos hasta donde se encontraba él, nos quedamos solos y en silencio por unos instantes_

_-Se ha acabado tu época de encierro-dijo En-sama-ha llegado la hora de que comienses a trabajar nuevamente para la dinastía Tao-yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía ya que nunca me dijeron porqué me tenían encerrado, supuse que algun día me darían una misión pero no sabía que clase de misión sería, aun así no le pregunté nada,me ordenó que lo siguiera hasta la habitación de la señora, Ran-sama, y al llegar me quedó todo claro...ella estaba acostada en la cama con una bata blanca, se veía muy cansada, estaba pálida y despeinada pero muy feliz, tenía un bulto entre sus brazos envuelto en una manta_

_-Acércate Bason, ven a conocerlo-me dijo la señora, de inmediato me aproximé y observé lo que traía entre sus brazos-¿no es lindo?-me decía ella, riendo y en ese momento quedé impactado, ese era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, tenía la piel blanca como la leche, los ojos dorados, idénticos a los de su padre aunque su mirada era demasiado inocente, su boca y su nariz eran pequeñas al igual que sus manos que trataban de tocar la cara de su madre, con sólo verlo sentí una ternura y una dulzura que me llenaban el corazón, desee con todas mis fuerzas haber tenido un hijo con mi esposa, nunca pudimos tenerlo así que este bebé estaba llenando ese vacío en mi vida, me dieron ganas de cargarlo, de acarisiarlo, de darle todo el amor que fuese posible entregarle_

_-Supongo que ya sabes cual es tu deber-me dijo En-sama-tendrás que ayudar a este niño, el sucesor de nuestra dinastía-estaba muy serio, más de lo normal por lo que deduje que la importancia de ese bebé era enorme dentro de la familia_

_-Así que desde hoy eres el espíritu acompañante de Tao Ren-en ese instante aquel bebé me miró y juraría que hasta me sonrió, fueron pasando los días y yo estaba con ese pequeño a cada segundo, jamás me alejaba de él, por ningun motivo, en esos primeros años de su vida me hice muy cercano a Ran-sama ya que ella era quien cuidaba del bebé. Al cumplir un año ya sabía gatear y se paseaba por todo el castillo, en muchas ocaciones me tocó sacarlo de lugares peligrosos que nadie sabía como rayos había llegado hasta allí, a los 2 años dijo su primera palabra y no dijo más que eso durante ese año, "leche...leche...leche" decía una y otra vez hasta que la señora le daba de comer aquello que tanto le gustaba, lloraba intensamente cuando esta se terminaba, a los 3 ya empezó a hablar un poco más aunque tampoco decía grandes cosas, le gustaba que lo sacara a pasear lejos, donde se encontraban los árboles y las flores, corría y jugaba en esos prados hasta que caía rendido en el pasto por el cansancio, a veces hasta se dormía allí y tenía que llevarlo de vuelta a casa en mis brazos, a los 4 ya hablaba perfectamente y era capaz de sostener una pequeña conversación con los integrantes de la familia, sobre todo conmigo, después de todo no nos separabamos para nada, me contaba todos los descubrimientos que hacía, todo era nuevo para él y cada cosa le sorprendía más que la otra, era hermoso ver como se iba desarrollando en el mundo, como iba experimentando nuevas sensaciones que lo hacían disfrutar y sonreir a cada momento, realmente había aprendido a amarlo como al hijo que nunca tuve...hasta que cumplió 5 años, se hizo una gran fiesta, mucho más arreglada y hasta exagerada, En-sama no quiso decir porque hasta que todos los invitados se habían marchado luego de comer, bailar y disfrutar de la celebración._

_-Traigan a Ren-ordenó En-sama y de inmediato lo llevamos con él, el pequeño no entendía lo que significaba esa seriedad en el rostro de su padre así que ni siquiera se asustó_

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-preguntó la asustada madre-No me digas que quieres que Ren..._

_-Exactamente-dijo_

_-¡Pero si es un bebé!-gritó Ran-sama, histérica, nadie nunca antes la había visto así por lo que el pequeño esta vez si se asustó, se aferró a mi con mucho miedo, lo abrazé para que se tranquilizara pero era inutil, estaba temblando_

_-No es un bebé, es el sucesor de nuestra dinastía y debe comenzar a hacerse cargo de eso-y dicho esto la pobre mujer no pudo seguir insistiendo-Ren...-el niño lo miró con algo de desconfianza_

_-¿Si?...-preguntó, abrazándome con más fuerza_

_-Desde mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento como shaman-estuve a punto de gritar al oir eso, es verdad que él es el heredero de todo pero es un bebé, tiene a penas 5 años y ya quieren que aprenda a pelear? Simplemente no lo entendía y más encima la persona que lo ayudaría a llevar acabo eso era yo, el niño simplemente asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos a su habitación, al día siguiente nuestras vidas cambiaron completamente._

_Esa mañana el pequeño Ren aprendió a pelear, aprendió a dañar, aprendió a ser malvado, aprendió...aprendió a matar, más que a los otros lo que asesinó fue a su propia esencia de niño, sus principios y su vida, entrenábamos todos los días sin descanso, de a poco el pequeño se volvió más frío y distante, no sólo conmigo sino que con todos, casi no hablaba y no comentaba nada de lo que hacía en la escuela, sólo se dedicaba a entrenar siempre que tenía tiempo libre, su padre le había metido en la cabeza que debía hacerse fuerte y...que los espíritus son sólo herramientas, cuando el niño se creyó eso mi corazón se hizo pedazos y pensé que nunca me iba a recuperar, de hecho lloré bastante cuando dejó de sonreirme, cuando dejó de hablarme con dulzura, cuando dejó de ser mi hijo...ahora era un joven, a sus 5 años ya se había convertido en un adolescente lleno de rencor y sufrimiento, un adolescente triste, un adolescente vacío, un adolescente lindo...lindo? Qué fue ese pensamiento? Yo siempre decía que el niño era como mi bebé y que era hermoso pero esta vez pensé en otro tipo de belleza, una muy distinta a la que ve un padre amoroso pero no supe definir que tipo de belleza era. Pasaron los años, cumplió 6, 7, 8 años y de a poco me iba pareciendo cada vez más hermoso, pero no era una hermosura tierna, era una atractiva, llamativa...excitante, me sentía terrible por estar pensando esas cosas del chico al que había cuidado como a mi hijo, no podía creer que lo estaba mirando como a un hombre, estaba lleno de confusiones hasta que un día luego de mucho pensar, de observarlo mientras dormía, tenía la misma expresión de inocencia de cuando nació pero esta vez yo tenía otros sentimientos por él...sí, esa noche asumí que me había enamorado de mi amo, de aquel que alguna vez crié y cuidé con tanta dulzura era ahora el hombre de mis sueños, el dueño de mis pensamientos y sobre todo de mi corazón...no valía la pena seguir culpándome por eso, ya todo estaba perdido, el amor se apoderó de mi y jamás podría volver a sentir algo así por nadie...ni siquiera por mi esposa, me sentí más mal por ella ya que durante nuestra vida juntos yo le dije muchas veces que la amaba y ahora me estaba dando cuenta de que no era cierto...lo que yo siento por ella es un gran cariño y un respeto enorme, pero por él...por él siento el amor y la pasión más grandes del mundo entero, me fascina estar a su lado, adoro su mirada, su cabello, su piel, todo su cuerpo me parece una obra de arte y siento deseos de escuchar su voz a cada momento y daría todo con tal de sentir sus labios aunque sea una vez...esa es la verdad. Durante varias semanas no pude dejar de llorar, con frecuencia mi amo...bueno, mi señorito como decidí llamarle desde que comenzé a sentir cosas por él, me regañaba al verme llorar de la nada pero de verdad no podía evitarlo, verlo allí, tan precioso, tan único, tan perfecto pero a la vez tan distante y tan imposible para mi, sabía que jamás estariamos juntos como yo quería, sabía que él nunca me aceptaría como pareja, sabía que él ni siquiera me quería como amigo porque los espíritus sólo son herramientas...acaso no son suficientes razones para llorar? Pero no me di por vencido, tenía claro que su amor era imposible pero nadie en el mundo lo amará como yo lo amo así que aunque sea quiero que me de una oportunidad y el único que me podía ayudar era..._

_-En-sama...-dije, entrando al salón donde siempre estaba, me miró con extrañeza_

_-¿No deberías estar entrenando con Ren?-me preguntó un poco enfadado_

_-Él se está duchando-y al decir eso no pude evitar tener malos pensamientos...vino a mi cabeza la imagen del señorito en la ducha, desnudo y mojado con espuma en su cuerpo y su cabello, el baño lleno de vapor...pero no es hora de tener esos pensamientos!! ahora más que nunca debo estar serio..._

_-¿Qué quieres?-me dijo, casi gritándome_

_-¿Ya decidió con quien se casará el señorito?-le pregunté directamente, ignorando lo molesto que se veía él_

_-No, aun no ¿por qué?-dijo sin mirarme ya que se volteó para caminar hacia una silla, no alcanzó a llegar hasta ella ya que mi comentario lo dejó pasmado_

_-Quiero casarme con el señorito-dije con determinación_

_-¿Qué?...-se volteó lentamente para mirarme, impresionado_

_-¡Por favor, permita que me case con el señorito...estoy profundamente enamorado de él!-grité y En-sama de inmediato utilizó sus poderes para atacarme con una expresión de odio en su rostro, llamó a algunos zombies para que me llevaran a la habitación donde pase aquellos años encerrado, me tomaron de las muñecas y me azotaron durante una semana sin parar...no sé como lo hace pero tiene sus trucos para hacer que los espíritus sientan dolor, y vaya dolor...era insoportable, realmente un infierno, aunque lo que más me dolía era el corazón, saber que En-sama no me había aceptado y que ahora si estaba destinado a amar al señorito en silencio sin ser correspondido jamás, aunque hubo algo que me hizo feliz durante esos días de tortura...en varias ocaciones el señorito se acercó a la habitación donde me estaban golpeando para tratar de rescatarme, abría un poco la puerta para mirar y sus ojos expresaban una profunda tristeza, me atrevería a decir que hasta quería llorar ¿será que no ha olvidado todo lo que vivimos?¿los hermosos momentos que disfrutamos en su niñez aun están en su corazón? Sólo él lo sabe...antes de que me liberaran En-sama me ordenó que nunca más le dirijiera la palabra y que hablara sólo cuando fuese estrictamente necesario así que llegué a pasar años sin abrir la boca ya que no era "estrictamente necesario" sólo en algunas ocaciones decía frases pequeñas pero rara vez hablaba más. Pasaron los años y el señorito entró al torneo de shamanes, viajamos a Japón y conocimos a Asakura Yoh quien cambió nuestras vidas para siempre, en un par de semanas mi amado señorito estaba volviendo a ser el niño dulse y sensible que siempre había sido, por fuera seguía siendo serio y frío pero sé que por dentro estaba muy feliz y que estaba recuperando todo lo que había perdido en esos años de soledad...así volvió a ser el chico del que me había enamorado y la esperanza de obtener su amor se presentó una vez más en mi alma por lo que decidí declararme cuando él tenía 15, fue el día más feliz de mi vida...estabamos descansando después de una batalla,los otros chicos del grupo habían ido a comprar algo de comer así que nos quedamos solos mientras el señorito limpiaba su Horaiken con un pequeño paño_

_-Señorito...-dije con nerviosismo_

_-¿Qué?-me contestó de mala gana, como siempre_

_-Tengo que confesarle algo importante-estaba decidido a decirle todo en ese momento así que quería que fuese rápido, sin rodeos_

_-¿De qué se trata? Estoy ocupado-me dijo con frialdad pero en el fondo sabía que tenía muchas ganas de oir lo que iba a decirle así que sonreí antes de hablar_

_-Lo amo-nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro cuando escuchó eso, el sonido de aquella espada callendo bruscamente al suelo junto al paño...su cara estaba toda roja y sus ojos llorosos, me preocupé ante esa reacción así que me acerqué-perdón...no debí decirlo así ¿se molestó?-luego el que se sonrojó fui yo ya que me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente_

_-¿Me amas?¿de verdad me amas?¿así como yo te amo a ti, Bason?-me miró a los ojos, sus mejillas seguían rojas y su cara estaba empapada, y a los pocos segundos la mía también se llenó de lágrimas al escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo...el amor de mi vida me estaba confesando su amor...su amor por mi_

_-Sí, si lo amo, de verdad lo amo más que a nada en el mundo entero-y al decir esto ambos nos acercamos para unirnos en un apasionado beso que duró varios minutos, al separarnos él estaba sonriendo_

_-No puedo creerlo...estoy tan feliz...-me dijo, abrazándome con más fuerza_

_-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo...-Y volvimos a besarnos, sólo nos detuvimos cuando llegaron los muchachos aunque días después hicimos pública nuestra relación, no sé como describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, es una felicidad que llenó todo, no me importó haber sufrido tantos años por no tener su amor,lo importante es el ahora, mi presente o mejor dicho nuestro presente que nos ayudará a forjar nuestro futuro juntos que durará para siempre..._

-Y esa es la historia de como me enamoré de ti, lo demás tú ya lo sabes así que no es necesario que...-Bason dejó de hablar al sentir unas pequeñas y tibias gotas que caían en su pecho, estas provenían de Ren-Señorito...¿qué te pasa?-preguntó pero no recibió respuesta alguna durante un rato hasta que por fin habló

-Es triste...es muy triste...-decía Ren mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amado, llorando desconsoladamente

-No tienes porque sentirte mal-dijo tomando la cara de Ren para secar sus lágrimas

-¿Cómo que no?¡te hice sufrir muchísimo durante años y...!-no pudo seguir hablando, estaba realmente destrozado

-No me importa, no me interesa lo que sucedió hace años, me interesa el presente...la vida que hemos formado juntos con nuestro amor-secó el rostro del joven delicadamente

-¿Por qué aun me amas después de todo el daño que te he hecho?-preguntó Ren mirándolo a los ojos

-Sólo piensa...si yo te hubiese hecho las mismas cosas a ti ¿tú me aceptarías de todos modos?-se hizo un largo silencio en la oscura habitación, ambos se miraron pensativos durante mucho tiempo, sin decir una sola palabra, casi se podían escuchar sus respiraciones hasta que el más pequeño habló

-Sí...-Bason sonrió y besó a Ren en los labios, se abrazaron con pasión mientras se repetían una y otra vez que se aman, se acostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse, Bason separó las piernas de Ren para continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo toda esa noche...el amor, y no pararon hasta que amaneció, vieron salir al sol juntos, de la mano por la ventana de su casa, ese amanecer permanecería en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas, a la vista de cualquier persona era un amanecer como cualquier otro pero para ellos era especial por el sólo hecho de haberlo visto juntos... juntos como siempre debieron estarlo

Fin

Aaay! Por fin termine XD lo estaba escribiendo hace meses y es primera vez ke le pongo un nombre en español a un fic LOL espero ke les haya gustado, dejen review :3


End file.
